Atrapados
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Atrapados en una situación inesperada e instigados por ciertas circunstancias vivieron un momento agridulce; exquisito y desagradable a la vez. Un momento invisible. Escrito para el Reto Invisible.


**Summary**: Atrapados en una situación inesperada e instigados por ciertas circunstancias vivieron un momento agridulce; exquisito y desagradable a la vez. Un momento invisible.

Escrito para el "Reto Invisible", espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Atrapados"<strong>

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él?

Ron Weasley sentía imperiosas ganas de estampar su cabeza contra una de las cuatro paredes de aquel ascensor. No entendía por qué la vida se empeñaba en meterlo en ese tipo de situaciones incómodas una y otra vez, como si el destino se tratase de un viejo caprichoso al que le gustaba jugarle bromas de mal gusto constantemente.

Observó de manera fugaz a su acompañante, quien le devolvió una mirada cargada de desprecio. La mujer vestía una elegante túnica de color verde oscuro que hacía juego con sus ojos. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido y dos mechones ondulados caían sobre su agraciado rostro. En otras circunstancias, Ron hubiera pensado que aquella mujer era bonita, pero ahora se negaba a dar cabida a ese pensamiento en su mente.

No, no podía permitirse pensar que Astoria Malfoy era bonita.

—¿Vamos a estar encerrados aquí por mucho más tiempo? —rompió el silencio Astoria.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de adivino? —gruñó Ron.

—No es así como se le contesta a una dama. Qué poca educación tienes, Weasley. Pero no me extraña, teniendo en cuenta en dónde te has criado…

Ron rodó los ojos. ¿Y ella hablaba de falta de educación? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

—¿Tu esposa no trabaja aquí? —le preguntó Astoria, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Ella no puede hacer algo?

—Hermione es _Secretaria del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_ —le señaló Ron, orgulloso del puesto que ostentaba su esposa—. No trabaja en el _Comité de Mantenimiento de Ascensores_ —agregó con sorna.

Esta vez fue el turno de Astoria de rodar los ojos. Sacó la varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y se limitó a juguetear con ella entre sus dedos. Ambos sabían que no podían hacer magia para salir de ahí, los hechizos que hacían funcionar el ascensor y protegían el Ministerio hacían interferencia con cualquier encantamiento que ellos intentasen conjurar. No tenían escapatoria, simplemente debían aguardar a que alguien llegase a socorrerlos.

Ron cerró los ojos unos segundos y apoyó la frente contra uno de los muros del elevador. Solamente a él le pasaban esas cosas. Cuando le contara a Hermione, su mujer iba a reírse de él por varios minutos, lo sabía. Había ido al Ministerio con la intención de visitarla, pero se había encontrado con que ella ya se había marchado. No habían tenido tanto papeleo aquella mañana, así que Hermione había decidido tomarse el resto del día libre y aprovecharlo para comprarle algunos libros extra a Rose, que estaba a punto de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts.

El hombre suspiró. Se estaba cansando ya de tanto esperar. ¿Cuánto tiempo podían tardarse en arreglar un simple ascensor? ¡Se requerían tan sólo un par de hechizos! Seguro que allí estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de incidentes. ¿Por qué no se apresuraban? ¿O acaso se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para hacerle pasar un mal rato?

Un extraño aroma invadió sus sentidos de repente. Olía a chocolate, bosque, miel y seda. Ron abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor, curioso. Astoria Malfoy se había desprendido un poco su túnica y se había soltado el cabello, puesto que en el ascensor comenzaba a hacer calor. Ron tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para intentar eliminar esos repentinos pensamientos que lo asaltaron a él y su entrepierna.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Astoria, ya sin tanto rechazo en su tono de voz.

—Hace calor —fue todo lo que le contestó él, mientras aflojaba un poco el nudo de su corbata.

Las mejillas de Astoria adquirieron una tonalidad rosada que a Ron se le antojó demasiado atractiva. ¿Pero qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? ¡Se trataba de la mujer de Malfoy! Aunque tal vez fuese eso lo que lo hiciera tan interesante… Observó a Astoria disimuladamente y pudo ver en sus ojos las mismas intenciones que impregnaban los suyos propios. En aquel momento, ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

No pudo contenerse un segundo más. Como una fiera en celo, Ron rodeó a Astoria y aspiró el dulce aroma que emanaba de su piel y su cabello. Ella se estremeció ante el cálido aliento que aquel hombre respiraba contra su cuello. Y fue ella la que dio el primer paso, fue Astoria quien, sin saber realmente por qué, tomó a Ron Weasley de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Se besaron con pasión, con salvajismo, de una manera que nunca se hubieran imaginado. Había cierta chispa entre ellos, una chispa que había surgido de la nada. La sensación que despertaban sus lenguas entrelazadas, sus suspiros y sus gemidos era exquisita. Los hacía desear más, pasar a la siguiente fase. Pero el sentimiento era, a la vez, amargo. Ambos sabían que no se suponía que estuvieran haciendo aquello.

Entonces Ron y Astoria oyeron voces al otro lado del ascensor y se separaron con brutalidad, como si el contacto con el otro los hubiera quemado. Intercambiaron una mirada agridulce y procedieron a acomodarse las vestiduras mientras las puertas del ascensor finalmente se abrían. Astoria fue la primera en salir, sin dirigirle una palabra a absolutamente nadie y sin atender a los insistentes pedidos de disculpa que le dedicaban los empleados del Ministerio.

Ron se tomó un par de segundos más antes de salir, con una sonrisa fingida y restándole importancia al asunto. Al principio había pensado en contarle aquella anécdota a su esposa, pero ahora sabía que no iba a abrir la boca ni por todo el oro del mundo. ¿Acababa de serle infiel a Hermione? ¿Y con Astoria Malfoy? ¿Pero en qué demonios había estado pensando?

Ninguno de los empleados del Ministerio advirtió, tras marcharse Ron, que una mancha rosada ensuciaba una pequeña porción de la alfombra del ascensor. Nadie se dio cuenta que esa mancha pertenecía a una poción de amor experimental y defectuosa que Dorothy Cartwright, empleada del reciente _Departamento de Pociones Experimentales_, había derramado aquella misma mañana. Así que nadie pudo sospechar lo que había sucedido en ese ascensor, para suerte de unos posteriormente apesadumbrados Ron y Astoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

Esta idea llevaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, y el "Reto Invisible" me dio la excusa perfecta para llevarla a cabo. Me siento orgulloso de decir que éste es el primer fanfiction en español (al menos acá en la página) que utiliza la pareja Ron/Astoria. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Y ya saben, impresiones, sugerencias, lo que sea; simplemente_ review this story. _

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


End file.
